<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And When the Sun Shines Down Upon Me by EverCosmicRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692894">And When the Sun Shines Down Upon Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose'>EverCosmicRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, California, F/M, Hatchetfield Universe, Quotes from Black Friday and TGWDLM, References to nightmare time, Road Trips, Two Endings, the apotheosis is upon us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would happen with Lex, Ethan, and Hannah during the apotheosis?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Green &amp; Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Webby, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by a discussion in the Team Stankid discord.</p><p>join here: discord.gg/pNgsQV3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lex just started her day at Toy Zone, but something seems off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a town that had a horrible storm the night before, it was a relatively nice day in Hatchetfield. The sky had no clouds and the birds were chirping. Though, this all didn't matter to Lex Foster. Putting up toys on a shelf, Lex was half-assing her job while avoiding the few customers that were in Toy Zone. </p><p>'God, I hate this place,' Lex though to herself as she placed another one of the Lords in Black dolls on the shelf. It was kind of cute, in a weird way, with its mask-like face. 'Wonder why these things are popular...'</p><p>The TV in Toy Zone was currently on Morning Cup O' News. It was usually on toy commercials, but was switched over to the local news since it was slow day.</p><p>"And something else has fallen to the ground here in Hatchetfield, this time from outer space!" The newswoman, Donna Daggit, announced on the show. "The meteor came from the sky at about 38,000 miles per hou, hitting the Starlight Theatre before the opening of Mamma Mai!"</p><p>Lex started to tune the show out as she made her way to the register. All the misplaced toys had been put in their rightful places, meaning Lex had done her immediately Toy Zone employee duties. Anything else could be done later that day, preferably when she was less tired. Beside that, Hannah and Ethan were going to show up soon and Lex wanted to keep watch for them.</p><p>"La dee dah da," Frank sang as he made his way down the stair with some pep in his step. "La dee dah dah. La dee dah dah day!"</p><p>"Can you sing a little less," Lex aked with a toll of her eyes; Frank was always an interesting character, but this was new for him. "I have a headache."</p><p>"How about I less when you put more effort into you work, Alexandra?" Frank sassed back to Lex.</p><p>"How about no," Lex countered as she watched Frank sashay towards her.</p><p>"You know, Lex, you got yourself a real attitude problem," Frank stated with a hand on his hip. "You’re snippy to customers, your no-good boyfriend is always hanging around. You’d think a dropout with a record would be thankful to have a job! That you would work for a living."</p><p>The air in the store suddenly shifted after Frank said those words. It felt electrified and full of energy.</p><p>"Some days won't end ever and some days pass on by," Frank started to sing as he picked up a toy and placed it on a different shelf. "I'll be working here forever, at least until I die. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. I'm supposed to get a raise week, you know damn well I won't."</p><p>Lex watched with furrowed eyes as mall-goers suddenly rushed into the store to join Frank in dancing.</p><p>"Workin' for a livin'!" Frank shouted as the customers echoing 'workin''.</p><p>"What the hell is going on here!" Lex growled out, trying to get someone's attention. "Is this some kind of flashmob?"</p><p>"Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin'. I'm taking what they're giving 'cause I'm workin' for a livin'," Frank contributed as all the customers started doing jazz squares with some toys.</p><p>Frank joined in with the group as they did some turning Charlestons.</p><p>"Hey I'm not complainin' 'cause I really need the work," a customer that looked like he was in a hurry sang as the group boogie forwards and back. "Hittin' up my buddy's got me feelin' like a jerk!"</p><p>"Hundred dollar car note, two hundred rent," Sherman Young chorus. "I get a check on Friday, but it's all ready spent."<br/>
"Workin' for a livin'. Workin'!" The group sang repeatedly while doing sailor steps and scissor kicks.

"Workin' for a livin', livin' and workin'. I'm takin' what they're givin' 'cause I'm workin' for a livin'," Frank repeated.

"Seriously, Frank, what the fuck is going on?" Lex fumed as she watched them partner off and do a swing moves like the Lindy hop.

</p><p>"Bus boy, bartender, ladies of the night, grease monkey, ex-junky, winner of the fight," Frank sang as he pointed at each customer. "Walkin' on the streets it's really all the same. Sellin' souls, rock 'n' roll, any other day!"</p><p>Lex watched with annoyance as the the group started to sing the chorus again and do more weird dance moves. It was starting to get on her nerves that she had no clue what was going on. Plus, the growing headache that she had was getting worse with each pasting second that they sang.</p><p>"You know what Frank? I've had it with this musical bullshit. I fuckin' quit!" Lex exploded as she ripped off her Toy Zone vest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs Used/Referenced<br/>-La Dee Dah Dah Day from TGWDLM<br/>-Workin For A Livin by Huey Lewis and the News</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By the Power of Grayskull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ethan and Hannah meet with Lex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, this scene is going to be VERY similar to the one in Black Friday. It's not going to be the exact same, but very similar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex puffed on her last cigarette, ignoring the sign behind her that read "SMOKING PROHIBITED." She didn't really give a shit if anyone saw her 'rebelling' since she just quit her job. 'Why are all these fucking people singing and dance," she thought to herself as she watched another lunatic dancing around. </p><p>"Halt, mall security! Drop that cigarette," a male voice shouted from behind Lex, starling her and resulting in her dropping the cigarette.</p><p>Lex turned around to see who the familiar voice was. Finding it to be her boyfriend, Ethan Green, she ran over to him and hugged him.</p><p>"Fucking Ethan, you scared the shit out of me!" Lex said as she gave him a friendly hit on the shoulder. "Anyways, Hannah nearby?"</p><p>“Oh, no! Did I forget your kid sister? The one I bring to see you at work every day?” Ethan exclaimed with fake surprise as he led a girl towards Lex. “Just a little warning, she’s being difficult today.”</p><p>Hannah played with a button on her flannel as she avoided eye contact with her sister. Webby had been warning her something was wrong, but Hannah did not know what she could do.</p><p>“Hey, Banana,” Lex said as she approached her sister. “Is today a bad day?”</p><p>Hannah briefly made eye contact with Lex before nodding her head and replying, “Bad.”</p><p>"Well, I don't know who told you that," Lex started as she grabbed her backpack that was under the smoking sign. "Because today, you get to carry my special backpack around! You know this one with all these cool pins?"</p><p>"No!" Hannah refused as she turned away from her sister.</p><p>"See!" Ethan huffed as she gestured to Hannah. "This is what I have been dealing with all day."</p><p>Lex frowned at what Ethan said before speaking again to Hannah, "It makes me sad you don't want to wear my backpack. Is something wrong with it?"</p><p>Hannah shook her head before replying, "I'm not supposed to be the one to wear it."</p><p>"Who said that?" Lex asked with a hint of anger in her voice.</p><p>"...Webby..." Hannah reluctantly answered, knowing what was going to happen next.</p><p>"Great! We get to talk about Webby - the imaginary spider from space," Ethen commented with annoyance.</p><p>Lex rolled her eyes at Ethan's comment before continuing with Hannah, "And what exactly is Webby saying?”</p><p>"Don't drink it, blue shit, cops bad, and Chad,” Hannah rattled off what Webby had told her several times that day.</p><p>"Who the fuck is Chad?" Lex muttered to herself as Ethan commented something along the lines of needing a translation. "Come on, Hannah, just take the bag," Lex said as she tried to get Hannah to take her backpack.</p><p>Hannah turned away from Lex, not wanting the backpack. Webby said it wasn't her's to keep safe.</p><p>"Here, let me try," Ethan said as he gently pulled Lex away from Hannah. "Maybe I can get through to her this time."</p><p>Ethan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blue baseball cap. He shook it a little, to get the dome to pop up, and gave it a once over inspection.</p><p>"Ya see this hat, Hannah?" Ethan asked as he presented the hat to her. "It was giving to me by a great warrior, and it's embowed with the power of Grayskull to ward off any fucking thing - from blue shit to whoever this Chad is."</p><p>Lex let out a small laugh at what Ethan was saying/ She loved it when Ethan helped Hannah in his own, unique way; he was a great brother figure.</p><p>"Don't you fuckin' laugh at me," Ethan chided at Lex's laughter before counting with Hannah. “Now, I can lend you this hat, but it's just for today only. And while it's on your head, nothing can harm you.”</p><p>Hannah glanced from the hat to Ethan before asking, "Promise?"</p><p>"Cross my heart and hope to die," Ethan said while making an invisible X over his heart.</p><p>Reluctantly, Hannah took the hat from Ethan and put it on her head with the visor facing the back. With a small smile, she ignored Webby and slung Lex's backpack over her arm. </p><p>"I would make a great dad, wouldn't I," Ethan boasted as he gave Lex a side hug.</p><p>Lex smiled and playfully shoved him off her. To be honest, Ethan would make an awesome dad.</p><p>"That reminds me," Ethan stated, starting to get serious. "You weren't at Toy Zone, what's the deal with that?"</p><p>"Well," Lex started as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. "I kind of quit."</p><p>"What?!" Ethan shouted out in shock. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, Frank was starting to get on my case, again. You know the usual shit - 'do better' and so on," Lex began as Ethan listened intently. "Anyways, he started to fuckin' sing and dance."</p><p>"Weird," Ethan interjected with furrowed brows.</p><p>"I know, right!" Lex agreed. "But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest was when customers started to join in! So, I quit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We’re Taking Over the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio plans to leave for California.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Yoshi for being my muse for this chapter~</p><p>Warning!! Mention of violence, blood, and death in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence over took the trio and the air felt thick. Ethan was shocked at the news. He knew Lex hated the job, but he thought she was going to stick it out till California.</p><p>“You fuckin quit?” Ethan asked slowly with furrowed brows.</p><p>Lex grimaced as the implications hit her and slowly replied, “...Yeah, I fuckin quit Toy Zone...”</p><p>“Babe….. What are we doing about Cali then?” Ethan questioned Lex with his arms outstretched in exaggeration. “We got about $7,000 between the both of us right now - which would give us enough to start off. Only enough to start, but not enough to get there.”</p><p>“We’ll need at least $5,000 to get a car from you dad, right?” Lex asked rhetorically. “I’ll get another fucking job - maybe even two if we want to get out of here fast.”</p><p>Ethan nodded his head at the plan before an idea hit him.</p><p>"You know, I've been working with my dad at the shop. And I've learned plenty of mechanical things doing it…” Ethan started as a smirk over took his face. “Like, for example, hot wiring a car." </p><p>“Ethan!” Lex shouted as she punched his shoulder. “We are not stealing a fuckin car!”</p><p>“Why not?” The leather wearing boy asked. “Stealing a car would save us money.”</p><p>Lex rollers her eyes before explaining, “Because I have enough shit on my plate and getting caught stealing a car wouldn’t help!”</p><p>“Well, we have to make sure we’re not caught then,” Ethan contributed with a shrug.</p><p>“How are we going to fuckin do that?” Lex challenged angrily. “How are we going to steal a car and get away with it?”</p><p>~</p><p>“Still can’t believe we’re fucking doing this,” Lex stated to herself as Ethan was working on getting a car door open.</p><p>Somehow, Ethan convinced Lex that they could get out of Hatchetfield with the car and leave it somewhere after they caught one of those cheap buses to California. So, after a basic plan was made, the trio made their way to the worker’s parking lot of the mall to steal a car.</p><p>“Wonder which idiot left their car like this,” Ethan commented out loud as he unlocked the door. “I mean who leaves their car keys in the car and window cracked in this day and age!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. One idiots lost is another’s gain,” Lex agreed with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“Geez, you crawled in your ass and died,” Ethan responded with before opening the driver’s side door. “You’re chariot awaits, m’lady.”</p><p>“Why thank you good sir,” Lex responded with a bow before getting behind the wheel.</p><p>It was decided that Lex would drive the car earlier. Ethan may have known the most about cars, but Lex was the better driver.</p><p>“Hey, do you see a pen and paper?” Lex asked Ethan as he got in the car, after placing Hannah in the backseat.</p><p>“Hold on a sec,” Ethan stated as he opened the dashboard compartment and rummaged around. “Here ya go... Why you want it?”</p><p>“Writing to our ‘mom’,” Lex replied as she grabbed the paper and started to write on it. “Dear Mom, it’s been real - real bad!”</p><p>“Lexie.......” Hannah quietly called, interrupted Lex.</p><p>“What is it, Bana-“ Lex started, but soon changed course as she saw Hannah holding a gun in the backseat. “Why the fuck is there gun in here!”</p><p>Ethan, alarmed that Hannah had a gun, demanded, “Don’t you fuckin touch that, Banana!”</p><p>“Ethan!” Lex seethed as she smacked him on the back of the head.</p><p>“Ouch!” The boy exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head and lightly glared at Lex. Shacking it off, he turned back towards Hannah and calmly said, “Can you past that up here to me, Hannah Banana? For save keeping.”</p><p>Quietly, Hannah passed the shotgun up to Ethan with shaky hands. Web by told her that it was important that he got the gun. Letting out a sigh of relief, Lex turned her attention back towards the note after Ethan stored the gun.</p><p>"I’d say you did your best, but I'm not a liar,” Lex muttered under her breath as she wrote.</p><p>"Babe, it's spelled L-I-E-R," Ethan commented as he read the note over Lex's shoulder. </p><p>"We get it, Ethan; you're a good speller!" Lex said with a roll of her eyes before continuing the letter. "I’m taking Hannah, as far away as we can get. I'd give you an address, but I don't want to. Don't write, don't call, don't ask. Sincerely, Lex." Lex looked it once over before adding, "P.S. Get yourself a new trailer, cause this one is broke as shit!" </p><p>~</p><p>The trio just dropped the boy off at the trailer and was heading the only route they could take out of Hatchfield - the Nantucket Bridge to Clivesdale. The trio was about a mile from the bridge when a police car pulled them over.</p><p>“Please step out of the vehicle,” one of the cops loudly announced. “All three of you.”</p><p>Reluctantly, the trio exited the car to find themselves in front of two cops.</p><p>“What seems to be the problem, officers?” Ethan asked with a fake smile.</p><p>The cops didn’t respond to boy’s questions. So, he asked again. Still no response. Instead, the cops started to dance robotically as they slowly approached the confused trio. With each step they took they tilted their heads opposite to each other.</p><p>“We're taking over the world,” both cops sang in sync with each other as they slowly gestered around them with one hand. “One kiss at a time.”</p><p>Ethan stood protectively in front of Hannah as the cops came closer and closer. He and Lex tried asking once again what the two police wanted, but they would not answer.</p><p>“And then I'm taking your girl,” the male cop voiced as he pointed towards Lex with his index finger then himself with his thumb. “And I'm making her mine,” the cop continued shaking his hips side to side.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Ethan exclaimed at the cops declaration.</p><p>“No reason why,” the female cop sang as she shook her head mechanical. “I'm only doing anything I want to do because I do it all the time.”</p><p>“We're taking over the world - a little victimless crime,” the male cop sang as he grabbed the car key from Lex’s hand and jingled it. “And when I'm taking your innocence; I'll be corrupting your mind.”</p><p>Hannah let out a sob as the female cop snatched her from Ethan and pulled her to the cop’s side.</p><p>“No need to cry,” the woman cop sang in a soothing voice with a smile toward Hannah. “I'm only doing anything I want to do because I do it all the time.”</p><p>Ethan successfully grabbed Hannah back from the female cop and glared at the adult whilst muttering something similar to “stay behind me, Banana.”</p><p>“Now, we’re so young,” the cops sang in sync as they focused on Ethan. “But we're probably gonna die.”</p><p>“It's so fun!” The male cop sang as the female tried, but failed, to grab Ethan. “We're so good at selling lies”</p><p>“We look so good, and we never even try,” the female cop exclaimed as she struck a pose. “Get your money from a trust fund. Do it all the time.”</p><p>“We're taking over the world,” the male cop said as he successfully dragged Lex from the group. “One kiss at a time.”</p><p>“Let me the fuck go you sicko!” Lex screamed as she struggled against the man.</p><p>“Lex!” Ethan yelled as he tried to get to her, but the female cop pushed him back.</p><p>Light blue goop oozed from both the cops mouths as the male one continued, “And then I'm taking your girl, and I'm making her mine. I’m making her mine!”</p><p>The cop forced Lex and open his mouth as he tried to puke the goo into her mouth. Lex punched in an attempt to escape, resulting in the goo being vomited all over her - but not her mouth. Shocked, the police released Lex. Seeing an opportunity, Lex ran back to Ethan, but not before tripping. Falling on the road, Lex scraped her knees and hands badly.</p><p>An idea suddenly dawned on Ethan, as he remembered the shotgun they found in the car earlier.</p><p>“No reason why,” the cops said in sync. “I’m only doing anything I wan-“</p><p>Before the cops could finish, Ethan shot the male cop with the shotgun. Blue blood oozed out of the cops head as he fell to the ground. The female turned towards Ethan and let out a shrieking note while he cocked the guy.</p><p>“Hasta la vista,” he exclaimed as he put a bullet in the cop’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs mentioned/used<br/>-CaliforM.I.A from Black Friday<br/>-Do It All The Time by I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Children Behave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way to California, the group decided to stay the night at a motel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, peeps! This story is starting to draw to an ending. Well, two different endings to be exact! I’m already in the works of starting my next story. It’s another Hatchetfield story, but with a Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist AU and Paul in Zoey’s role!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan unlocked the motel door with the key the receptionist gave him. The trio had been on the road for about eight hours since meeting the cops, only stopping for food and a couple of bathroom breaks along the way. It was starting to get dark, so they decided to get a room at a motel for the night.</p><p>“Looks good,” Ethan commented as he plopped on one of the two-bed in the room. “We sharing a bed, babe?”</p><p>Lex rolled her eyes as she set her backpack on the bed across from him.</p><p>“I’m sleeping with Hannah tonight,” she replied as she looked towards her sister with a hint of worry.</p><p>Hannah hadn’t seemed right since leaving Hatchetfield. She had been whispering to her imaginary friend, Webby, in a hushed voice for most of the car ride. Lex tried to ask if anything was wrong, but all she got was “Webby says we should’ve left.”</p><p>“Okay…” Ethan said with a frown, a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>The trio became quiet after that and started to do their own things. Lex was checking on the scraps she received earlier and debating about taking a shower. Hannah was having another hushed conversation with her friend, something about a lord in black. And Ethan was mindlessly flipping through the TV channels to see if anything was good on.</p><p>“Say, Banana,” Ethan started as he skipped over the weather channel. “How about the three of us watch a movie?”</p><p>Hannah stopped in the middle of talking to Webby and looked towards Ethan with wide eyes. Maybe a movie would help distance her from what Webby was saying. Ignoring, the spider, Hannah agreed.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to hit the shower,” Lex stated as she made her way towards the small bathroom. “Try to get this blue shit off of me.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Ethan said as he found the program listings channel. “Now, what kind of movie do you want to watch Banana?”</p><p>~</p><p>Lex’s mind started to wander off to earlier as she scrubbed the blue stains off her body, careful not to get her scrapes. Hatchetfield was always a weird place, but never a ‘singing-cop-was-trying-to-puke-blue-shit-into-your-mouth’ type. Maybe it was something similar to that dancing plague she remembered being mentioned in a history class. Except, this time, it was singing and dancing. Whatever it was, she was glad that she, Ethan, and Hannah had got out of that godforsaken town.</p><p>Suddenly, a dull ache started to form as the distant sounds of a drum set invaded Lex’s mind. The rapidness of the beats rose as time passed. The urge to sing speedily overtook her. The song was a familiar tune, even if she had never heard it before. Maybe it was a song on the radio she had heard on the drive but didn’t remember. Giving in slightly, Lex started to hum along to the beat. The pounding dulled down some, but the urge to sing grew more and more. </p><p>“Children behave,” the girl sang, giving into the tune plaguing her thoughts. “That's what they say when we're together. And watch how you play.”</p><p>Oddly enough, the singing soothed the ache in Lex’s head.</p><p>“They don't understand,” Lex continued as she started to sway to the beat lightly. “And so we’re running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands.”</p><p>Getting into it, she grabbed one of those free shampoo bottles the motels gave and used it as a mix.</p><p>“Trying to get away into the night,”  Lex chorus with the music. “And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground. And then you say, I think we're alone now.”</p><p>Lex never thought she was great at singing and really didn’t care for doing it music. Though, at the moment, she felt connected to it. Like it was flowing through her veins.</p><p>There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alon-“</p><p>The music in her head came to a screeching halt as a knock sounded from the bathroom door.</p><p>“Hey, Lex,” Ethan’s voice sounded muffled through the door. “Just wanted to let you know I finally found a movie we could watch with Hannah. Something about Santa Claus going to high school…”</p><p>~</p><p>Santa Claus Is Goin' to High School was not a good movie. The acting was generic, the plot was predictable, and the characters were from the same mold as other movie characters. In all, Santa Claus Is Goin’ to High School was just like High School Musical, but in a Christmas setting. Even though the movie could of been better, Hannah seemed to enjoy the distraction it brought.</p><p>“Ethan,” Lex called out as she watched the main character with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, babe?” The boy responded as he turned his head to look at her. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You look like the guy playing Kris Kringle,” Lex replied with a snicker.</p><p>“Really?” Ethan asked as he slicked back his hair with a smirk. “Cause I think you look that one background character with the yellow vest.”</p><p>Hannah let out a small laugh at the couple as they started to go back and forth on who looked more like what character.</p><p>“Hannah, you know this is going to end badly,” a voice said to the right of Hannah.</p><p>Hannah didn’t glance, knowing who it already was, and replied, “I won’t believe it. I can’t.”</p><p>The spider sighed at the girl's denial. It’s not unexpected that Hannah would try and save Lex, but it was too late.</p><p>“Just be careful,” Webby warned again.</p><p>Hannah ignored Webby as she focused on the TV. Even if what Webby said was true, she didn’t want to believe what Webby said.</p><p>Webby let out a sigh as she glanced towards Hannah’s older sister. A faint blue tint had made its way into Lex’s eye as the girl hummed along to “Deck the Halls (Of Northville High).” All she could hope for was Hannah to make it out safely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs used/referenced<br/>-I Think We’re Alone Now by Tommy James &amp; the Shondells<br/>-Deck The Halls (Of Northville High) from Black Friday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When it is Hopeless, I Start to Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the road again, the trio decides to stop for lunch at a park. When Hannah leaves for the bathroom, revelations are made.<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw/ use of gun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio had left the motel early that morning - so they could get as far as they could while it was daylight. Though, as they left the small town, they stopped at a store to get some groceries for the trip. Lunch meats, bread, and some other necessities are all they got before hitting the road once again.</p><p>The car was mostly silent, except for the crunch of the chips as Hannah ate. Ethan, who was currently driving, glanced over towards Lex. Ever since they had let Hatchetfield, she seemed different. </p><p>“Hey, uh, Lex..." Ethan started as he readjusted his grip on the string wheel.</p><p>Lex let out a hum as she turned to him with a raised brow.</p><p>"Ya doing alright?” he asked as he stole a glance towards her.</p><p>“Yeah..." Lex replied with furrowed brows. "Why?”</p><p>“Cause you’ve been acting weird…” Ethan informed with a small frown. "Like you hummed and sang along with that movie last night."</p><p>"Yeah, so what? People can sing along with movies and do it all the time," she defended, a frown forming on her face.</p><p>Ethan sighed before exclaiming, "So, we've never seen the movie!"</p><p>Lex rolled her eyes, flashing an electric blue, and scoffed, "Maybe I have watched it before!"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Ethan mumbled defensively. "I just worry about you..."</p><p>Lex ignored Ethan as she turned up the radio and started to hum along with the song that was playing.</p><p>~</p><p>Lex sang along to the radio as the trio pulled up to a picnic shelter. It was around noonish and the group was starting to get hungry. Plus, they had been on the road for a while.</p><p>Turning off the car and getting out, Ethan turned towards the two girls with a smile and asked, "What do you guys want to eat? We got turkey, ham, and roast beef for meats. American, Swiss, and provolone for cheese."</p><p>"Provolone and turkey for me, please!" Hannah replied with a small smile as she made her way to the picnic table.</p><p>"Coming right up! What sandwich ya want, Lex?" Ethan exclaimed as he grabbed the buns, meats, and cheeses. "Also, can you grab the drinks? I popped the trunk."</p><p> "Sure," Lex agreed and make her way to the back of the car. Ignoring the gun next to them, she grabbed a couple of drinks and answered Ethan's question, "Hmmm, surprise me!"</p><p>"One triple meat and cheese sandwich coming up then!" Ethan beamed as he set down at the table.</p><p>~</p><p>As Ethan pushed her on the swings, Lex watched as Hannah go down the metal slide. After eating, the group decided to have a little fun at the playground next to the shelter. The teen started to hum a little as she watched Hannah go up the slide once again.</p><p>"Seriously, Lex," Ethan started as he stopped pushing her. "What's with all this humming? You never hum."</p><p>Lex rolled her eyes as the swing started to come to a halt. She hated when Ethan started to worry for her; she was a big girl and could take care of her own problems.</p><p>"I just got a stupid fucking song stuck in my head," Lex replied with slightly furrowed brows as she looked towards Ethan. "I have no clue what the name of the song is or anything like that. I don't even think I've heard of it before."</p><p>"That's weird..." Ethan offered with a small frown.</p><p>Lex nodded in agreement as she glanced back towards Hannah, only to find the small girl running towards her.</p><p>"Lexie! I need to go to the bathroom!" Hannah exclaimed.</p><p>Looking around, Lex spotted what looked like the bathrooms about half a football field's length away from them.</p><p>"There's one," Lex gestured with her head as she started to get up. "Let's go."</p><p>"No!" Hannah yelled as her eyes widened as Lex started to get up.</p><p>Lex furrowed her brows at Hannah's response.</p><p>Hannah glanced over towards her side slightly. "Uh, I'm a big girl, Lexie... I want to go alone..."</p><p>Looking between Hannah and the bathroom, Lex decided to let her go. No one was around and it wasn't that far.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you," she agreed, a little proud that Hannah was becoming a little more independent.</p><p>Hannah smiled and took off towards the bathroom with Lex watching her like a hawk. Ethan stood slightly behind Lex and watched the two with a small smile on his face. </p><p>"You're an amazing sister, you know," the leather-clad teen commented.</p><p>Lex let out a small smile and responded with, "I know."</p><p>"There it is!" Ethan exclaimed as his face lit up. "That's the smile I've been waiting for this whole time!"</p><p>Lex let out laughed a laugh at Ethan's antics and gave a bigger smile. "You mean this?"</p><p>"Yep!" his grin widened as he gave her a back hug. "Since the whole cop thing, you haven't actually smile!"</p><p>"You know, you're right," Lex agreed after thinking about it for a second and leaning into Ethan's hug. "I haven't smiled in a while."</p><p>The couple stayed that way for a moment. Letting the sounds around wash over them as they daydreaming a little.</p><p>Suddenly, Lex out a groan as her head began to pulse.</p><p>"Lex, what's wrong?" Ethan asked with worry evident on his face.</p><p>Lex let out another groan as her head started to pulse to a beat. "It's probably just a damned migraine."</p><p>"Hold on babe, we have some meds in the car," Ethan recalled. "I'll get you some."</p><p>As Ethan went to get her medication, Lex's head was pounding. The pulses seemed to be keeping rhyme like a drumset and the sound of a synth started to enter her head.</p><p>“When I'm furthest from myself - far away,” Lex quietly sang against her will as she got out of the swing. “Feeling closer to the stars,” she continued as she looked up to the sky and pretended to grasp a star. “Outer space.”</p><p>Glancing toward the car, she watched as she rummaged through it. Lex wanted to scream out to him, to get away, but she felt like she couldn't.</p><p>“I've been invaded by the dark - can’t escape,” she brought her hands to her chest protectively. “Trying to recognize me when I feel I've been replaced.”</p><p>"When I'm furthest from myself - far away,” Lex reached out towards Ethan but pulled her arm back to her chest. “Feeling closer to the stars - outer space.”</p><p>Ethan, who finally found the medication he was looking for, looked up and said, "Got it, Le- Wait, what are you doing?..."</p><p>"I've been invaded by the dark - can’t escape.” Lex continued to sing as she slowly made her way to Ethan. “Trying to recognize myself when I feel I've been replaced.”</p><p>Ethan stared in confusion as his girlfriend started to approach him. She was acting just like the cops from earlier.</p><p>"Lex, seriously, what's going on?" Ethan once again asked. "You're starting to freak me out."</p><p>“I can feel a kick down in my soul,” Lex chorused as she pushed on her chest like a heartbeat. “And it's pulling me back to Earth to let me know… I am not a slave, can't be contained. So pick me from the dark, and pull me from the grave cause I still feel alive.”</p><p>Ethan, confused as to what was happening, glanced to see if Hannah was out of the bathroom yet. She wasn't.</p><p>"Lex, please, Hannah will be done soon," Ethan tried to reason.</p><p>Lex, somewhat snapping out of the trance, found that she could speak now, "Ethan, get the gun."</p><p>~</p><p>"Hannah, you know she's gone," Webby stated firmly as Hannah washed her hands. "You need to get out while you can." </p><p>"I don't believe it!" Hannah responded as she turned off the faucet. "She would have told me if she was hurt - she's my sister!"</p><p>"Hannah, the infectio-" Webby started but was interrupted was a loud sound, similar to thunder, that sounded from outside.</p><p>Scared of the sound, Hannah found herself running to the corner of the room. </p><p>"What was that Webby?" the girl asked as she looked around for a better way to hide.</p><p>Webby glanced out the small window that was high off the ground and let out a sigh. "It's too late now."</p><p>Swiftly, three knocks sounded from the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs Used/References<br/>-still feel. by half•alive</p><p> </p><p>A/N: We're coming to an ending of this story! The next two chapters will be two <em>different<em> endings. The first ending will be a bad ending while the second ending is going to be sad.</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>Also, my Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist AU of Hatchetfield up! It's called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491221/chapters/72446376&gt;">.</a></em><br/></em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>